Assassins Creed: Into the Brotherhood
by FatalAssassin18
Summary: Ezio Auditore an Assassin fully realized after reclaiming the Piece of Eden. The Templars have attacked his city of Monteriggioni and now Ezio must form a group of Assassins to stop them and defeat Rodrigo and his son. Three young men step up to help.


**Assassin's Creed: Into the Brotherhood**

By:FatalAssassin18

**Prologue**

It was quiet in the small town of Monteriggioni. Everything was calm, peaceful, and so very quiet until it seemed like out of nowhere a cannonball struck the outer wall of the city. Ale was a teenager the age of 16. He heard the noise first and awoke his father who didn't wake from the noise.

**Ale****:** Father wake up the town is under attack.

Ale's father was a man who was 30 years old and was also part of a small group of people lead by Mario Auditore. Ale's Father always told him that someday he would learn more. After that Ale always wondered what his father did and what was with the cool white robes he always put on before he left. Ale's Father woke up fast went straight to his closet and put on his robe.

**Father****:** Son stay here I must go.

**Ale****:** Father where are you going?

**Father****:** I have to help Mario flee the attackers away. Wait here until they evacuate everyone from the town.

Ale nodded his head and ran to his room. Ale looked out his window and saw his father head towards the side gate with Mario and a group of others. Ale couldn't take it anymore he had to know what his father did. He climbed out of his window and followed his father quietly. Over the years Ale's father taught him a few things about combat, stealth, and being evasive. His father gave him a dagger to protect himself if he ever ran into trouble. He also told him it was best to avoid a fight that's why Ale was so sneaky. When it comes to being evasive Ale would always try and reach the top of his windowsill outside when he was younger and his father came up to him one day and told him there was a way he could reach it. He taught Ale how to climb buildings and reach places that are higher than himself.

Ale trailed behind his father watching were he went with all the destruction from the cannons. He saw one group including his father jump into the river just outside the city wall and another group including Mario charge at the army head on. Ale didn't want to do anything that would risk his life so he tried to find a different way around. He climbed up on top of a building to find a way to his father. He looked around to try and find a better route when he looked up and a cannon ball was storming right at him. Ale quickly jumped off the building onto another right next to him. He looked arond some more when he saw Mario Auditore's nephew Ezio Auditore. Ale made friends with Ezio after he had returned from Rome. Ezio said something to Ale about talking to the pope.

Ezio was fending off Papal guards that had breached in. Ale was running over to Ezio to help when suddenly he noticed someone breach the front gate. Ale jumped down to the side of the building he was on and watched quietly. It was a man who didn't look like anyone from here. Ale thought he could be the leader of this attack. He listened in and heard him shout "I know your there Ezio" like he knew him. Ale turned and looked at Ezio and saw him jump off the outer wall onto a building and head for the man. Ale looked closer at the man and he had some sort of weapon looked like a golden gun. Ale looked even closer and saw Mario laying on the ground with the gun to his head. Ale looked back up at Ezio and heard a gun go off and Ezio fell off the building. Ale panicked and jumped off the building and ran towards Ezio. He saw Papal troops coming from every direction then a man called his name into an alleyway.

**Ale****:** Who..Who are you?

**Stranger****:** My name is Machiavelli, don't worry everything will be alright now follow me.

Ale followed behind him thinking about what he just saw happen to Ezio what happened to Mario. He also wondered about where his father might be.

**Ale****:** excuse me Mr. Machiavelli but where are we going?

**Machiavelli****:** We have to flee the city there is no chance of winning this battle. We are headed for the far city of Rome.

**Ale****:** Roma? But what about Ezio what about Mario?

**Machiavelli:** Don't worry everything will be alright we've got it all out of control. Just stay behind me and stay hidden.

**Sequence Complete**

**This is going to be a very interesting story especially for me. I am going to try and fit this story as best as I can with the game itself so if I make a mistake dont be afraid to let me know I would love to have advice from anyone who might know the game better than me. I love Assassin's Creed and am one of its biggest fans although I do not own the game in anyway that is all Ubisoft (lucky). I probably wont end up making another chapter until the game actually comes out which is November 16th so go pick the game up I promise you it will be the best game you have ever played. Stay reading and dont forget to add this book to your favorites =) look out for a new sequence around November 16 sometime.**


End file.
